Better seen than heard
by The Degenerates other account
Summary: One night, Jack Bolton hears Troy and Chad sharing an interesting conversation...and possibly something more. Implied TroyxChad


A while ago, I read a really funny Full Metal Alchemist(anime show, go look it up) fanfic, well I got a an idea for a fanfic, so here's the description.

Chad and Troy have been best friends since the second grade, they do_ everything _together, one night, when Chad is spending the night at Troy's house, Jack Bolton walks past his son's closed door, only to hear the two boys sharing an interesting conversation...and possibly something more.

**One shot**

"Good, keep working this hard and we'll have that championship in the bag." Jack Bolton told his son Troy, and his best friend Chad.

Chad was over at Troy's house for the weekend, and natrually, they could'nt go one night without a little basketball.

"I think that's enough boys, it's getting late, and dinners almost done, come wash up." Mrs. Bolton called from the back door.

"Yes mam." Chad said.

"Ok mom." Troy called.

"Ok, boys, that's good for tonight, go wash up." Jack said, patting both their shoulders.

"Ok coach." Chad said.

"I was on a roll." Troy said, wiping beads of sweat from his face.

"Yeah, so was I, these stupid shoes." Chad said.

"Oh come on, I was on fire." Troy said, as the climbed the stairs tohis room.

"Yeah yeah." Chad said, as they walked into his room.

"You wanna take a shower?" Troy asked.

"Ummm, I guess." Chad said.

"Ummm, Troy, can I ask you something?" He asked nervously.

"Shot." Troy said.

"Well...I've got this...this thing, that I really need help with." Chad said.

"Such as?" Troy asked.

"It's this thing, that, well everyone else will make fun of me if I told them, even Taylor, but I know you've done it before." He said.

"Well what is it?" He asked.

"Well, ummm, it's this thing, it's sort of...behind me, it like...it aches, and I need someone to help me to stop the aching." Chad said.

"Ahhh, well sure, I'll help you." Troy said.

Meanwhile, Jack was happily walking past Troy's room, when he heard some unusual rustling.

He stopped walking, he raised one eyebrow, but shook his head a little and started to walk away, but Troy's voice saying,"Well take your shirt off." stopped him dead in his tracks once more, the bedroom door was shut, so he pressed his ear against it.

"Well all I've got is water." He heard Troy say.

"Fine, just splash a little on it, that way it won't hurt as bad when you do it." Chad said.

Jack's jaw nearly hit the floor,"Their not." He whispered to himself.

"Ok ok, that's enough, now, just, how big is it?" Chad asked.

"It's not that that big." Troy said.

"Well, ummm, is it gonna bleed." Chad asked.

"Well of course it's gonna bleed, but it will all be worth it." Troy said.

Jack made a disgusted face_,"Do I walk in, or...WHAT DO I DO?" _He shouted in his head as more rustling could be heard.

"I'm just a little scared." Chad said.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you, and if it does, we can stop." Troy said.

"Ok Troy, I trust you, go ahead, stick it in." Chad said.

"Well wait, do I put anything on it?" Troy asked.

"No, just stick it in already." Chad said.

Jack nearly gaged, he really wanted to open the door, but he was much to afraid as to what he might see.

"Ok, brace yourself." Troy said.

Jack heard Chad take a dep breath.

"Well bend over." Troy said.

"Ok, is that far enough?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, that's perfect, now stay still, or it's gonna hurt even more." Troy said.

Jack bit his bottom lip_,"I can't belive their doing this, I thought they knew better."_

"Ugh, is...is it in?" Chad asked.

"Y...yeah it's in, but nothing happening." Troy said.

"I think you have to pull it in and out." Chad said.

"Ok, there's it's bleeding, but the other stuff ain't coming out." Troy said.

"What, OWWWW!" Chad said.

"I'm sorry, do you wanna stop?" Troy asked.

"No, just get this over with, we started, so we're gonna finish." Chad said.

"Ok, almost done." Troy said.

"What other stuff are you talking about?" Chad asked.

"This gooey, creamy nasty stuff." Troy said.

"Well how does it come out?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, I guess it just builds up inside of it." Troy said.

"Oh...ugh, are you done, is it suppose to take this long?" Chad asked.

"I don't know, when I did it for the first time, it did'nt take this long, I guess people are different than others." Troy said.

"Who'd you do it with?" Chad asked.

"I did it to myself." Troy said.

"Oh, did it hurt?" Chad asked.

"A little, but afterwards I was really glad I had done it." Troy said.

"So are you almost done?" Chad asked.

"Yeah." Troy said.

_"I've got to stop this."_ Jack thought.

"There, all done." Troy said.

"Did the stuff come out?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, gimme a rag to wipe it up." Troy said.

Suddenly his door flew open, Jack charged in the room.

"JUST WHAT THE HECK DO YOU TWO THINK YOUR..." He started, but he stoped when he saw what they were doing.

Chad was sitting on Troy's bed without his shirt on, Troy was behind him with a needle.

"Chad had a pimple on his back, I was just poping it for him dad." Troy said, wiping a little blood and puss off Chad's back.

"Oh...ummm." Jack was at a loss for words.

"What you think we were doing...drugs?" Chad laughed, Troy laughed too.

"Oh, umm, yeah, um that's it drugs." Jack said, laughing nervously, "So, umm, I'll see you at dinner guys."

"Ok dad." Troy said.

"See ya then coach." Chad said.

He walked out of the room and closed the door.

"So, how's it feel now?" Troy asked.

"Much better, thanks man." Chad said.

He started to put his shirt on, but Troy stopped him.

"...Now how about that shower?" He asked winking.

Yeah, I thought it was kind of funny, tell me what you think.


End file.
